Dolores Umbridge y aquella mesita-velador
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Eduardo Callejón, mago del Ministerio de Magia español, hace de cicerone de una bruja británica criticona y permanentemente vestida de rosa en una visita a un edificio mágico español muy singular. No se esperaba él que se libraría de ella tan de repente. Para el Reto "¡Vivan los OC! del Foro Amor de Tercera Generación


_Disclaimer: el potterverso pertecene a JotaKa Rowling._

_Copyright: Su expansión al mundo hispano es obra que yo inicié y que han seguido con maestría otras fickers. _

_Este fic participa en el reto ¡Vivan los OC! del Foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_Las dos palabras que me ha correspondido hacer figurar son: dolor y realidad_

* * *

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE Y AQUELLA MESITA-VELADOR**

En un remoto y apartado lugar de Escocia, junto a un profundo lago donde mora un kraken de agua dulce, se elevan los muros y torreones de un castillo impresionante. Una construcción milenaria que, sin embargo, a los ojos de los comunes mortales solamente parece un montón de viejas ruinas. Pues bien, en ese fantástico lugar, apenas hace un mes que comenzó un nuevo curso escolar. Pero esta ocasión no será como las demás, porque acaba de incorporarse un alumno singular. Aparentemente no tiene nada de especial: es bajito, escuchimizado, usa gafas y tiene el pelo siempre revuelto. Además de lucir en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Acaba de pasarse página en el libro de la Historia de la Magia Británica, aunque la inmensísima mayoría de los magos ingleses no lo saben. Ajenos a lo que se les viene encima y felices en su estatus actual, los altos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia con el mismísmo Ministro Fudge a la cabeza se encuentran de gira europea. Siempre es bueno mostrar a los demás cómo se hacen bien las cosas... y ahora, la delegación se encuentra en España. Un país... un poquito peculiar, mágicamente hablando...

**_Toledo, octubre de 1991…_**

- ¿De cuándo dice que es éste caserón?

- De principios del siglo XIII.

- ¡Ah!

Eduardo Callejón, alto cargo del Ministerio de Magia de España, era un hombre tan extremadamente educado y con tanto temple desarrollado a fuerza de ejercer años y años como diplomático que contuvo sin dificultad las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Hubiera preferido no cien, sino mil veces, acompañar en aquella visita guiada por la famosa Casa de las Tradiciones sita en el Toledo mágico a Mister Crouch, que aunque era arisco y mas seco que el desierto del Gobi había mostrado mas cultura e interés que aquella funcionaria inglesa vestida con una túnica, siempre en tonos rosa y asfixiante de puro cursi. Y que encima no paraba de mirarlo todo con desaprobación.

Pero Mister Crouch había salido, escoba para qué te quiero, de retorno a Gran Bretaña, alegando atropelladamente algo que tenía que ver con atender asuntos urgentes en casa. Y el mismísimo ministro inglés, Míster Fudge, no se había opuesto demasiado a la retirada anticipada de Crouch.

Al menos la conversación se mantenía en inglés, de manera que no había tenido que pasar por el engorroso trance de preguntar a aquella bruja bajita, rechoncha, y sobre todo impertinente a mas no poder, si debía tratarla de señora o señorita y podía utilizar tranquilamente el ambiguo Ms.

- Imagino que dedicarán muchos encantamientos a reforzar mágicamente todo este armazón…- Dijo entonces la bruja inglesa con un carraspeo.-¡Con lo viejo que es!

- Bueno. Su Colegio Hogwarts es doscientos años mas antiguo. Y por lo que yo se, no tiene problemas de estructuras mágicas… - Replicó Callejón.

- El colegio está hecho de piedra.- Espetó Ms. Umbridge con una risita.-¡Es un castillo, señor mío!

-Esta casona también está hecha de piedra.- Aclaró con su perpetuo tono amistoso.- Lo que ve... las vigas de madera al aire, muestran lo que llamamos Artesonados. Puede observar que están primorosamente talladas. En numerosos lugares pueden verse los símbolos de las Tradiciones, que son las distintas formas tradicionales de hacer magia en la península, resultado de nuestra rica y variada herencia. Mire.- Señaló con uno de sus largos y cuidados dedos.- Allí tiene una Mano de Fátima, que es el símbolo de los magos sufitas, descendientes de los magos musulmanes… y aquello de allá.- Pasó a indicar el cruce de dos vigas.- Son Fuegos Fatuos. Los usaban como adorno los magos celtas…

-Fascinante…- Comentó la bruja sin entusiasmo. Justamente en ese instante se cruzaron con dos magos embutidos en capas negras e inmersos en una intensa conversación, y la señora –o señorita- Umbridge pareció, por primera vez, hacer un gesto de aprobación.

-Vaya.- Exclamó un poco mas contenta.- Veo que no todo está perdido por aquí.- y soltó una risita.- Todavía hay magos que utilicen nuestras vestimentas… tradicionales.

- La Casa de las Tradiciones es el lugar mas idóneo para hacerlo.

-Ya…- Umbridge le echó una mirada de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Callejón, lejos de intimidarse, se puso orgullosamente tieso para que luciera bien su elegante traje de raya diplomática y su corbata en tonos azules anudada con un cuidado nudo Windsor.

Los brujos ingleses amaban las túnicas, las capas y los sombreros picudos. En España, en cambio, los atuendos tradicionales prácticamente se limitaban a la capa, y solamente se usaban en contadas ocasiones. Claro que los magie hispanii, como les gustaba denominarse, se movían con total soltura entre los muggles. Algo que, en opinión de Callejón, no les vendría del todo mal a los ingleses experimentar de vez en cuando. Pero obviamente, la colega que tenía junto a él no era ni de la misma opinión ni de las mas abiertas de mollera, precisamente.

- A los Magos versados en las diferentes tradiciones les gusta reunirse aquí y de lucir sus símbolos…- Añadió intentando encontrar algún punto neutro en el que la conversación pudiera desenvolverse mas o menos fluida.

-¿Todavía hay magia por tradiciones?- Espetó la bruja inglesa. Callejón, que ocultó la sorpresa que le producía constatar que se hubiera enterado de algo de lo que le había contado, asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro que si. No íbamos a perder esa riqueza… los niños empiezan a aprender en sus scholas o con sus familiares, desde que adquieren sus primeras varitas a los siete años.

-¡Siete años! – Exclamó Umbridge.- ¡Les den la varita muy pronto! Me parece un poquito… atrevido.

- Es nuestro sistema.- Replicó Callejón.- Lleva siglos funcionando así. Tenga en cuenta que los niños simultanean la educación mágica con la muggle y…

-¡Arriesgadísimo! ¿No se han parado nunca a pensar, seriamente, que tal conducta pone en riesgo innecesario al Estatuto del Secreto? Le daré un consejo: recuerde que el que juega con fuego acaba quemándose.

Callejón la miró de hito en hito. Estaba de viaje oficial en su país, le estaba proporcionando una visita a la famosa Casa de las Tradiciones, el primer lugar en el que los magos peninsulares se reunieron para auto organizarse independientes de los poderes muggles, allá por 1212, justo después de la batalla de las Navas de Tolosa. Y esta señora – o señorita o lo que fuera-, lejos de mostrar agradecimiento e interés no hacía mas que criticar. Bueno, en ese momento no estaba del todo seguro si no calificar aquello último como amenaza incluso ¡Menudo _dolor_ de cabeza que estaba resultando!

- Por aquí…- Decidió cambiar de tema indicando el otro extremo del enorme patio cubierto de plantas que cruzaban.- … podemos admirar uno de nuestros mas valiosos tesoros… la Mesa de Salomón.

- ¿Dónde?

-Aquí…

-¿Esta mesita? ¡Quién lo diría!

-Las leyendas que exageran…

-¿Está seguro de que es… la auténtica? Quiero decir… no tendrán una reproducción en exposición ¿Verdad?

-Puedo asegurarle que es la genuina, creada por el mismísmo mago Salomón.- Replicó Callejón empezando a acordarse del Santo Job y su renombrada paciencia. Ciertamente habían corrido múltiples historias sobre la famosa mesa: que si estaba hecha de oro puro, que si tenía cien patas, que si el tablero era una esmeralda... la mesa real era pequeñita como un velador y estaba hecha de madera de acacia. Su única ornamentación eran unas delicadas filigranas de pan de oro que adornaban las patas. El tablero era una pieza de madera gastada y rayada.

-¡Ah! ¿Puedo…?

Callejón dedicó un instante a observar a la bruja inglesa. Dolores Umbridge, por primera vez, mostraba un genuino interés en algo. Claro que si esperaba descifrar el nombre del Creador y hacerse por tanto con el mayor poder mágico imaginable andaba lista, porque tras siglos de estudios por parte de los Inefables y demás expertos habían concluido que todo aquello era pura leyenda. Pero la mesita tenía propiedades mágicas, eso sí. Algunas muy interesantes... tal vez aquella funcionaria tan pedante y pesada viera algo interesante en aquel tablero tan manoseado...

-Adelante...- Invitó a la bruja a aproximarse mas de cerca. Dolores Umbridge inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y avanzó con pequeños pasitos hacia el mueble. A menos de un metro se giró para inquirir a Callejón.

-¿He de usar mi varita?

-No. No es preciso.- Negó el mago español. Dolores Umbridge lo miró un instante y a continuación se inclinó sobre la mesita. La expresión ansiosa y anhelante que lucía hubiera merecido ser fotografiada, pensó Callejón. Pero no iba a ser tan impertinente como su invitada, así que contuvo las ganas de sacar su propia varita, hacer aparecer una cámara y fotografiar el instante.

Durante los segundos siguientes Dolores contempló la mesa con atención. Primero abrió los ojos enormemente, a continuación estuvo a punto de emitir un grito, finalmente se quedó muy quieta, como si la hubiera petrificado un basilisco.

-Ya... ya podemos irnos...- Espetó la bruja británica.- ¿Está seguro que es la auténtica? Porque mire, según las crónicas...

-Las crónicas han dicho muchas cosas...

- Pues yo creo que entonces anda envejecida, y los hechizos no le funcionan bien.

-¿Cómo dice?

-He visto una colección de absurdos que...

-¿Absurdos? ¿A qué llama usted absurdos? La mesa presenta la_ realidad_ en otra parte del mundo, generalmente...

-Pues eso, señor mío. Un completo absurdo... Yo que ustedes la enviaba a restaurar.

-¡Restaurar!.

-Mire...- La señora Umbridge miró el reloj de manera ostentosa.- Creo que ya está bien de... de... arqueología mágica. Estoy un poco cansada. Si no le importa guiarme hasta el hotel...

- Si así lo desea... por aquí entonces.

Umbridge apremió el paso mientras Callejón la seguía lleno de curiosidad. No iba a insistir, si la señora Umbridge quería marcharse, pero se perdería interesantes elementos mágicos. No contemplaría la hermosa estatua de Rodrigo de Rada, el gran hechicero que en el siglo XIII reunió y unió a los magos peninsulares iniciando la segregación de los poderosos. O el Corredor de los Energúmenos, que era la galería superior del patio, repleta de cuadros representando los numerosos enfrentamientos durante la Conquista y Reconquista, cuyos protagonistas abucheaban sonoramente a cualquiera que pasara por allí y que reconocieran como descendiente de los del otro bando, con el objeto de recordar permanentemente a los magos que no existe la verdad absoluta en materia de política. Ni siquiera podría enseñarle el retrato que a él mas le gustaba: el de Alonso de Salazar, lejanamente emparentado con uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts; un squib que consiguió detener los procesos inquisitoriales contra la brujería un siglo antes que en el resto de Europa.

Pero quizás Dolores Umbridge no sería capaz de valorar cada tesoro en su justa medida.

* * *

La señora Umbridge se sentó en la cama del hotel Warlok, en pleno barrio mágico de Madrid. Cuando llegó se había encargado de solicitar a la Dirección, que por cierto recaía en una licántropa que parecía una modelo de Corazón de Bruja, que cambiara aquellos horribles tonos tostados de la colcha, las cortinas y los tapizados por unos mucho mas elegantes en rosa. Menos mal que lo había hecho. El rosa le daba seguridad.

Se puso la mano izquierda sobre el pecho y respiró hondo. No podía ser, qué va. De haber tenido su Pluma Castigadora la habría encantado para que escribiera sobre aquel tablero mugriento: "Las mesas buenas no dicen mentiras" o algo parecido. Total, ya estaba muy ajada.

Porque a ver, cómo iba a ser posible que esa birria de mueble ajado y destartalado mostrara que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado seguía vivo y tramando su retorno.

-FIN-

* * *

Nota de autor:

Acabáis de conocer a uno de mis OCs mas antiguos y mas queridos: Eduardo Callejón. Español. Mago. Diplomático. Su nombre es un pequeño homenaje a un diplomático español real: Eduardo Propper de Callejón, que por su heroico comportamiento durante la II Guerra Mundial ha merecido el título de Justo de las Naciones. Como curiosidad, es abuelo de Helena Bonham-Carter.

Pero no solo he presentado a un OC, sino a toda una expansión del potterverso a la magia de la península ibérica. Aunque se desenvuelve bajo parámetros pottéricos, a menudo no coincide totalmente con ellos. Porque ¿por qué iba a ser un calco de los ingleses? Tenéis otro ejemplo en El Mortífago, de Cris Snape., en este mismo reto. Si os ha llamado la atención, si ha atraído vuestra curiosidad, tenemos unas cuantas historias. Si os atrevéis a explorar la magia en otro país, seréis bien recibidos.

Felíz noche de Reyes de 2014.

Sorg.


End file.
